


Tangerine

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: TangerineSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Tangerine

But still Barbara doesn’t remember what happen to her, why she’s here or why Archangel Michael is hanging out and it’s weird but she’s kind of digging the tingly body vibe. Like a magnet Barbara’s eyes meet the angels and she hears, “are you going to eat that tangerine cuz if you’re not I want it.” “Man, I’ve been craving these since the last I was here on earth.” “No, you can have it, but first you got to tell me what you mean by, I’m where I need to be.” Michael grabs the fruit and just as he does a guy dressed in Oakland Raiders black and silver rides a wheelchair into the hospital room.


End file.
